bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Vorox
The Vorox are the warrior class members of the Sand Tribe, of the same species of the Glatorian, on Bara Magna. They made up what was once the Sand Tribe, though after the Core War, the Bara Magna Vorox became primitive nomads with a bestial nature. History Sometime before the Core War the Great Beings altered the members of the Sand Tribe to have stinger tails. Later, the Vorox fought under the Element Lord of Sand in the Core War. After the war, the Vorox were stranded on both Bota Magna and Bara Magna, the majority ending up on Bara Magna. The Bara Magna Vorox regressed into beasts, while the Bota Magna Vorox retained their mind and speaking ability due to the resources the Bara Magna Vorox lacked. On Bara Magna, the beast-like fury of the Vorox made them a threat to any Glatorian trying to cross the deserts. Vorox hunted in packs, with no more than 4-6 Vorox used to hunt small creatures, though 15-20 Vorox were used to hunt large creatures, whilst whole clans could be composed of thousands. Aside from when forced to, the Vorox did not participate in Bara Magna's social system. They could speak a broken version of the Agori language, however. Unlike the Skrall, Vorox had individual names, but these were only used among each other. After being exiled, Malum took control over a large pack of Vorox. With the help of Ackar and Gelu, he led them against a Bone Hunter camp. One Vorox attacked Mata Nui soon after he had landed, but fled after its stinger was broken off. Later, Metus tried to escape Roxtus in his Thornatus, but was stopped by two angry Vorox he had previously ordered to be released to fight against the intruders. Metus contemptuously ordered them to get out of the way. The Vorox, however, instead tipped over his Thornatus, causing him to tumble out. Later, Mata Nui, having taken control of the Prototype Robot, warned the inhabitants of Bara Magna including the Vorox to hide. The Vorox, frightened by his voice, retreated underground into their tunnels immediately. After Spherus Magna's reformation, Gelu with three Toa, Chiara, Orde, and Zaria traveled to Bota Magna to find the Great Beings, they were captured by several Vorox wielding sand weapons from the Core War. Kabrua, the pack's leader, explained that the Bota Magna Vorox were not affected like the Bara Magna Vorox were. He then ordered the pack to take the prisoners back to the Vorox's city. Bionicle.com Description Vorox are extremely primitive, driven by basic needs for food and shelter. They have become little more than beasts, but they are extremely skilled hunters with keen senses. Cunning but not very bright, like a beast they are frightened of things like fire and lightning. Vorox make traveling to different places difficult for other species. Most other species find them savage, brutal and strange. Set Information ]] The Vorox set released in 2009 was a representative of the Vorox sub-species, and is not meant to represent any specific Vorox. Its set number was 8983 and had a piece count of 51. Appearances *Comic 1: Sands of Bara Magna'' - (First Appearance) *''Comic 2: The Fall of Atero'' *''Empire of the Skrall'' *''BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' *''Comic 6: Journey's End Part 1: All That Glitters'' *''Comic 7: Journey's End Part 2: Rebirth'' *''The Yesterday Quest'' fi:Vorox Category:Bara Magna Category:2009 Category:Glatorian Category:Species Category:Thornax Users Category:Sand Tribe Category:2010 Category:2011